


梦

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	梦

梦被惊醒打断后再重新梦回发展下去的几率很低，多半情况下梦的主人其实是在一个半清醒的状态，因为不甘心或者惋惜选择自己将遗失的美好结局补上，在清醒后暗示自己那就是一个美梦，至少能带给自己一丝安慰和希望。

朴珍荣曾试过，大家都知道他爱赖床，所以闹钟被摁掉之后也不会有人立刻将他拽离床被，可几次过后，就没意思了，他宁愿他就不曾记得过，那些让他假乐真忧的梦境。梦里的人跟蜷窝在沙发上的人不一样，他在梦里也大不相同，这些梦大多都是不完整的，场景变化，情节跳脱，画面不断闪现，朴珍荣知道，就是因为不可能所以才会成为梦。

林在范是自由的，是随心所欲的，改变只在悄然之间，外界基本无法动摇他。朴珍荣曾想过自己会不会是特别的那一个，后来发现林在范在对他感情的处理上确实不一样。朴珍荣用“搁置”来形容林在范对他的处理方法，但是感情啊，比食物还容易变质，在林在范的眼里，朴珍荣化精致的妆，有恰到好处的笑，还有，不曾爱过谁。

所以朴珍荣给自己造了梦，林在范在梦里甩下背影后还会回身拥住他，严厉的拒绝不过是玩笑话，落下的吻也都是真实带着温度的。等林在范真的唤他一句“珍荣”的时候，朴珍荣却怕了，现实他不能捏和造，没有梦里随意的倒带，也不接受任何的剪辑拼接。所以朴珍荣不对林在范淘气，不向林在范倾诉，他敛起所有感情，换上只能与梦境的主角并肩的身份，都不敢回头看，怕视线交接的时候，他会忍不住向林在范讨一个拥抱。

大概两人在害怕上也有默契，林在范怕朴珍荣长大。梦如果被现实击碎过的话，人会清醒，跌跌撞撞的青紫痕迹会不断提醒，直到破皮流血，痛了才记得住。林在范看朴珍荣带上精致的护具，披上漂亮的盔甲，可能那些掩藏在束缚下的伤口不是因为林在范而存在，但林在范知道，那一定也是自己没有保护好他。他牵着朴珍荣的手不放，一路带着他往前飞奔，他们躲过陷阱和荆棘，可他好像忘了回头问问一直跟随着他的人有没有被崎岖两旁的树枝划伤脸颊，跨过沼泽的时候有没有弄丢了心爱的鞋子或是我有没有抓疼了你。

林在范发烧了是他自己讲的，像是随口对大家说一句早点休息，朴珍荣翻书的手顿了下，抬头看到成员探了手试林在范额头的温度。林在范在沙发上伸直了腿，柔顺的刘海贴在额头上，垂下的眼皮透露出了一丝倦容，被成员唠叨了两句林在范翻身起来从冰箱里拿了瓶装水灌下。朴珍荣回忆林在范生病的时候，林在范水喝得很多，发烧感冒的情况很少，也从不好好吃药，相信喝水就能好。

朴珍荣看林在范又拿了瓶水，还是摇摇头把书放下了。盯着人吃了退烧药，又把人塞进被子里才松了口气。朴珍荣已经很久没有在照顾自己这件事上为林在范操心，大概病了的人好揉捏，林在范随着朴珍荣摆弄，在被子里蜷了蜷身子。

客厅里的成员打闹成一片，朴珍荣关了门在床边坐下，林在范的房间大概只是用来睡觉和养猫的，一张椅子都是多余。朴珍荣重新打开书，却瞥到林在范把自己裹成了团，只露出一个脑袋。没有在睡觉，眼睛就盯着朴珍荣看。

“会传染的，回你自己房间去吧。”

关心的成分直接在朴珍荣这里稀释蒸发了，可也确实是林在范的作风。明明是想清清楚楚划分界限，又偏要在句前加上多余的一句来假意抚慰。几年来一直都是这样，别人都是先给了巴掌才给枣，可林在范是在蜜糖里包了苦药，吃到最后，留下的记得的都只有挥之不去的苦涩。药效是可发挥的，道理朴珍荣懂，可你自己都不愿意吃药，凭什么逼着我都咽下。

如果他们的关系是一场拉锯战的话，朴珍荣希望锯片能在一次剧烈的拉扯中崩裂，他们要的不是一个结果，而是停下来。停下来审视自己，就会发现可消耗的已经不多，如果只是一段亲密关系的维持不应该是现在的惨状。

朴珍荣把书扔到林在范身上，隔着被子书角并没有磕痛林在范，可床上的人还是皱起了眉头。被子里的手摸索着揉了揉，朴珍荣原本有意显露的怒气也因此闪烁了下。看见林在范咧开嘴角，朴珍荣才发现自己又在林在范面前败下阵来，这人看透了自己的全部心思，可偏偏只拿在手里把玩。林在范坐起来把书放到床头柜上，一手掀了被子，下一刻朴珍荣就被另一只手拉扯着跌躺在床上。带着余温的被子将他和林在范包卷起来，林在范手抚上朴珍荣的脊背，施力将人往自己的怀里塞了塞。偏高的体温在狭小的紧密空间里蒸得朴珍荣双眼发红，朴珍荣将裸露在外的脚尖收进了只有他和林在范的被子里。

“你还不知道我吗？”

声音是物质震动产生的波动，朴珍荣抵靠在林在范的肩头，那微乎其微的震动却直抵心脏。朴珍荣卸了全身的力气，抬眼就看到林在范的笑。朴珍荣觉得林在范还是笑起来最好看，最好是绽放出无尽的笑来，眼睛弯弯的只能看到眼睑，眼尾上扬的角度都能挤出几分愉悦。那人在舞台上肆意挥洒汗水的样子最吸引朴珍荣，飞扬的发丝，汗湿的后背，就连脚边的风带起零落的碎纸花，悠悠扬扬又落在黑色舞台上的样子，朴珍荣都觉得那是林在范精心的设计。他在舞台上欢脱的玩闹，无视台下无数个摄像头，只跟着音乐尽情的释放所有的精力，朴珍荣回头看，就算只望着那人的背影，也能猜测那是其他东西无可替代的满足感。那样的林在范，才是朴珍荣最想看到的模样。

所以他害怕，他顾虑的，他在意的，都能成为他背道而驰的原因，只是现在，在一方床被天地里的温度把那些都融化了。

“鬼才知道…”

“那我现在告诉你，你要记住了。”

过往的几年，林在范抓住朴珍荣的手腕只想带着人踏上铺着星光的台阶，他从没想过丢下身边并肩的人，但现在，他想触摸朴珍荣的指尖，十指相扣的时候能记住手掌的厚度和掌纹的纹路。在聚光灯和林在范的中间，那看似长远的距离其实也不过是一个贴近耳边的厮磨。

“我啊，一点都不喜欢朴珍荣。”

如果在某一刻觉得似曾相识却无法回忆的话，你要相信，那都是曾经在梦里出现的场景。朴珍荣不曾在梦里哭过，那虚幻的刻意编排不足以唤醒泪腺，是清醒后眼角的湿润才惊觉林在范占据了自己的每一个幻想。他不想再与亦真亦假的梦境周旋，他要在漫天纸花飞舞的台上与林在范十指紧扣，笑着鞠躬。

“我才最讨厌你。”

 

完。


End file.
